


since we've got no place to go

by ten_miles_til_midnight



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_miles_til_midnight/pseuds/ten_miles_til_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Texas doesn't handle snow so well.  I was at Kroger when the storm was announced last night and was almost trampled by stampeding Texans in trying to buy bread and milk."</p>
<p>Tyler gives Jamie an appreciating once over before he remembers he’s suppose to dial back the flirting.  "You look fine to me," he said, and instead of blushing and looking away, Jamie winks at him.</p>
<p>"I had to scale the cereal shelves to survive," he says solemnly, the corner of his lips twitching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	since we've got no place to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts).



> For popfly. Thanks for the wonderful prompt!
> 
> There is some slightly under negotiated D/s, but always with enthusiastic consent.

Tyler's nose is cold when he wakes up. So are his ears, which is great. He likes Dallas and his team, but he’s missed winter. He misses being cold and wearing scarves and hats and thick winter coats. He’s been keeping his windows open at night so it wouldn’t be too warm to sleep under a blanket, but it usually isn't enough to actually make his apartment this cold.

Tyler yawns and snuggles down into his blankets. He doesn't doesn't normally wake up so early when he doesn't have morning skate, but Jamie had called the night before to see if he wanted to hang out, and Tyler was nervous. Things had been tense and awkward between him and Jamie since their game against the Blackhawks the week before. Tyler knows he flirts with anything that moves and with Jamie most of all. He usually keeps it under control, but flushed from the narrow victory, he’d had more to drink than he had since Boston and he couldn't stop himself from pushing Jamie further than normal, just to watch that delightful flush creep up his neck and color his cheeks. Of course, he’d regretted in when Jamie had pushed past Tyler and headed back to the hotel early after Tyler had slid into his space, placed a hand high on his thigh and whispered, “This is the sort of place that makes me want to shove someone into a bathroom stall.” He’d regretted it even more the next morning when Jamie sat next to Jordie on the plane back to Dallas and restricted himself to polite conversation all week.

Tyler knew and olive branch when he sees one, and he was determined not to screw things up again. His bladder finally propels him out of his cocoon of blankets, and as he shuffles to the kitchen for coffee, he can hear kids shouting outside. He glances at the time on the microwave - 9:30 on a Wednesday morning - and furrows his brow. The parking lot is covered in a half inch of powdery snow, but that doesn’t explain why there are half a dozen kids in brightly colored coats running around in the middle of the school day.

Tyler’s idly watching his neighbor’s try to clear the frost off her windshield while the coffee perked when there’s a knock at the door. When Tyler opens the door, coffee in hand, it's Jamie, hands in his pocket and a slightly bashful look on his face.

"Is it a holiday?" Tyler asks. "The parking lot is full of children not in school."

"Schools are closed because of the snow.”

Tyler hands Jamie his coffee, doctored with milk and two sugars, just the way Jamie likes it, and raises an eyebrow at him. Boston had had a few snow days, but there wasn’t even an inch of snow outside. 

Jamie correctly interprets his look. "Texas doesn't handle snow so well. I was at Kroger when the storm was announced last night and was almost trampled by stampeding Texans in trying to buy bread and milk."

Tyler gives Jamie an appreciating once over before he remembers he’s suppose to dial back the flirting. "You look fine to me," he said, and instead of blushing and looking away, Jamie winks at him.

"I had to scale the cereal shelves to survive," he says solemnly, the corner of his lips twitching.

Tyler can’t help the delighted grin he gives Jamie and they stand in his kitchen, sipping coffee and grinning at each other until Jamie remembers why he’d come over. "I thought maybe we could walk down to Reverchon Park and see the snow. I know you must miss it."

"Yeah, that would be great. I'd love to see Dallas in the snow," Tyler agrees quickly. "Maybe there’s enough snow for a snowball fight. Just give me like, half an hour to get ready."

***

Forty-five minutes later, Tyler and Marshall are walking with Jamie along a sidewalk wet from the melting snow. "It took me a forever to find my winter coat, and then I walked outside and realized I didn't actually need it," he tells Jamie, hands burrowed deep in his pockets.

"I've been here four years and I've never used a real winter coat. After my second year, I took it back to Victoria.”

“Do you ever get use to the lack of a winter?”

Jamie shrugs. “Not really. I love Dallas, but it doesn’t quite feel like Christmas when all you’re wearing is a jacket.”

They walk to the park next to their apartment complex, reviewing the Pred’s penalty kill and strategizing for the next day’s game. The snow was already gone from the paths and the playground, melted away by people’s shoes and leaving damp, brown mulch behind, but there were still a thin cover of snow under the trees and on the wide, open field next to the playground. It was also as crowded as Tyler had ever seen it.

"I've never seen so many people here," Tyler says as a group of kids wearing plastic bags over their shoes and three layers of sweatshirts ran past screaming.

"It's only snowed a few times since I’ve been here, but I love watching Texans try to deal with the snow," Jamie says under his breath. "They're so excited about it, but also so terrible at it."

Tyler can see a cluster of kids trying - and failing - to find enough snow for a snowball, and can’t help but agree. 

"You know, Bennie, I think it's our solemn duty as Canadians to instruct these poor Texans in the art of properly making a snowball. That is, if you still remember how to after four years in Texas."

Jamie grabs a handful of wet, snowy leaves from the ground and stuffs them down Tyler’s shirt, making him squawk from the cold. “You’re on, Segs.”

"Oh, fu...dge, Bennie," Tyler shouts and takes off running after Jamie. There’s enough snow collected in a tiny drift under an oak tree for a decent sized snowball and he pegs Jamie square in the back once he catches up to him.

Jamie tackles Tyler to the ground and rubs his face into the grass. “You still haven’t managed to actual make a snowball, Chubs,” Tyler shouts as he struggles out of Jamie’s grasp. “Not exactly proving your case.”

Jamie just grins at him and whistles for Marshall. “I bet your puppy misses the snow too, don’t you Marshall?”

“I think he likes being able to run around in the grass all year long,” Tyler says, standing up and wiping the grass off his knees. "He hated going out for walks when it was snowy in Boston."

Jamie looks up at Tyler from his knees and asks, “What about you?”

Tyler swallows hard. “Yeah, I like it here too.”

“Good,” Jamie said, standing up.

They walk through the park and back to their apartment and Jamie tells Tyler about the Snowpocalypse of ‘11. Tyler feels tension he didn't even know he was carrying ease out of his shoulders. When they get to the elevator, Jamie muscles Tyler out of the way and presses the button to his floor.

"You should come over and hang out for a while. We could play video games or watch TV or something."

Tyler smiles widely at him. "Yeah, that'd be cool. Just let me drop Marshall off at home first," he says and leans against the elevator wall next to Jamie, close enough to bump shoulders. 

***

The Benn’s also kept their windows open, and their living room is cold enough for Tyler to grab the fleece blanket from the back of the couch and drape it over both him and Jamie while they watched an old episode of _The Daily Show_. It isn't quite cold enough for the blanket, but it gives him an excuse to inch into Jamie's personal space, and by the time the credits are rolling, Tyler’s pressed tight against Jamie's side. 

Instead of moving on to _The Colbert Report_ , Jamie turns off the TV and looks down at the carpet in front of the couch. "So," he says carefully, "we've been doing a lot of flirting."

"Yeah," Tyler agrees carefully, not sure where this conversation was going. He grippes his thigh tightly in an effort to sit quietly and give Jamie a chance to talk.

"Do you actually mean it?" Jamie asks, still not looking at Tyler.

"Yes. Yes, Jamie, God, yes, I mean it."

"Because you flirt with everyone and it's hard to tell what's real and what's not with you." Jamie sounds a little bitter and rough around the edges and Tyler flinches.

"Jamie, I mean it. I... I _like_ you."

"You like a lot of people."

"I like you more. I wouldn't mess around with you."

Jamie looks at him and smiles, a tiny pull at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he tells Tyler steadily.

"Please," Tyler responds, and Jamie leans over, cups Tyler’s face carefully with his big hands and brushes his mouth across Tyler's for a brief moment. The second kiss is longer and Jamie pushes Tyler back onto the couch and stretches over him, pushing him down into the soft cushions in search of better access. Tyler arches up into Jamie, but Jamie doesn’t budge, just licks his way into Tyler's mouth, pushy and demanding just the way Tyler likes. Tyler hasn’t made out with someone big enough to hold him down in forever, since Boston, and now Jamie is stretched out over him, hard and heavy and demanding. Tyler loses track of time as they make-out, Jamie's mouth hot against his, his hand threaded through Tyler's short hair. Tyler's started to make tiny gasps into Jamie’s mouth and rutting against his leg when the door flies open and Jordie stomps in with a bag from Veracruz Café.

"You better both still be wearing pants," he grumbles from the foot of the couch before stomping into the kitchen. 

Jamie pulls away from Tyler's mouth - Tyler absolutely does not whine - and shouts, "Did you bring enough for everyone?"

“We have rules about the communal couch, Jamie. Rules about how we both have rooms literally feet from the couch and how we’re suppose to restrict our sex lives to that room so I don’t have to walk in and find my baby brother making out with my teammate - no offence, Segs - on the couch where I watch the football game.”

Jamie pushes himself off Tyler and settles back against the couch, throwing an arm around Tyler’s shoulder and pulling him close despite the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Jordy returns from the kitchen, three beers in the crook of his arm, a platter of enchiladas suizas and a scowl.

"Half an inch of snow and you'd think the world was ending. There were cars were sliding all over the place, and there’s barely even any ice on the ground, much less the roads. It's all in their damn heads."

"Dallas in the snow, eh?" Jamie says, placatingly. Under the blanket, he reaches out and tangles his fingers with Tyler's, who hums contentedly and eats his lunch one-handed while the Benns complain about Texas drivers in the snow and Jordy graciously doesn't chirp Jamie for failing to use a fork with his left hand.

When Jordy goes to deposit their empties in the kitchen, Tyler leans over and murmurs in Jamie's ear, "Wanna go grab coffee at my place?"

Jamie swallows hard, his cheeks stained red and Adam's apple bobbing, and Tyler's feeling smug until Jordy ruins the mood by shouting, "No one actually uses that line, Seguin," from the kitchen.

"Thanks for lunch, see you later," Jamie shouts at his brother, pulling Tyler to his feet and hustling him to the door while Jordy's laughter follows them into the hall. The elevator ride to Tyler's apartment is silent and awkward, and Tyler spends the short ride trying to figure out how to get Jamie to go back to crowding into his space and pushing him down again without actually spooking him. The silence continues as Tyler unlocks his front door and leads Jamie to his bedroom. Jamie sits on the edge of Tyler's bed, twisting his hands, and Tyler decides derails the awkward conversation about their feelings and boundaries he can see coming by dropping to his knees in front of Jamie. Who says no to a blowjob?

"Oh God," Jamie says faintly, and Tyler tugs at Jamie’s sweatpants and leans over to mouth at his dick through his boxers. Jamie fists Tyler’s bedsheets, fingers white, and Tyler grins smugly as he pushes off Jamie’s boxers and laps at his dick, just to get to know it before taking it all the way down because he knows he can make this good for Jamie. 

From the sounds Jamie's making, he agrees. 

Tyler grabs Jamie's hands and puts them in his hair, looking up at Jamie through his eyelashes while he sucks him all the way down and prays that Jamie can take a fucking hint. Luckily, they’d been able to read each other’s plays from the very beginning, and Jamie threads a hand through Tyler’s hair, tugging a little. Tyler keens happily around Jamie’s dick and lets his eyes fall shut. Jamie slides his free hand to the back of Tyler’s head and slowly guides his head deeper and deeper onto his cock.

Tyler gags a little - it’s been months since someone had fucked his face - but Jamie doesn’t stop, just thrusts slowly into Tyler’s mouth while Tyler remembered how to breath through his nose and relax his throat, until he bottoms out and runs his tongue along the underside of Jamie’s dick, smirking at Jamie’s gasped, “Oh fuck, Segs.”

Jamie’s hands tighten in Tyler’s hair and he settles into a rhythm as he thrusts into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler lets his jaw and throat relax and concentrates on his tongue and his lips, letting himself get lost in the sensation of being completely overwhelmed. He’s dimly aware that his own hips are jerking forwards and of Jamie wiping a tear from the corner of his eye and murmuring, “You like this, don’t you baby?”

Tyler nods frantically, sucking harder and moaning around Jamie’s dick, and Jamie starts thrusting quicker into into his mouth. Tyler’s jaw aches and his throat burns and he can feel tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. Jamie keeps pulling at his hair and groaning, “ Segs, Segs, oh Christ Tyler, just look at you,” but his hands are firm as they hold Tyler’s head still and he feels helpless and out of control. 

Tyler hadn’t let someone fuck his mouth since he went out the day after the trade was announced - he’s been trying so hard to be good in Dallas - and this wasn’t just some stranger in a bathroom stall, this was _Jamie_ telling him he was doing so so good, which made it so much better.

Tyler’s pretty sure he could come just from sucking Jamie’s cock when Jamie tugs his hair sharply and gasps, “Gonna come, Segs. Can you swallow?”

Tyler moans happily and nods, and Jamie comes down his throat with a grunt and falls back on the bed. “Christ, Tyler,” Jamie mutters as Tyler pulls off, coughing a little and wiping away the stream of come that had leaked out of the corner of his mouth.

Tyler leans his face into Jamie’s thigh, rock hard in his jeans and hips shifting impatiently, but he can wait. He can be good.

Tyler’s considering at least pushing his jeans off when Jamie pulls him onto the bed, kisses him hard and rolls over so Tyler’s pinned under Jamie’s weight. "You liked that, don't you?" he says low in Tyler’s ear. “You like being pushed around and told what to do, don’t you babe?”

Tyler has heard that before, especially after sucking cock, but Jamie doesn’t sound derisive. He kisses Tyler again, letting his tongue slide into Tyler’s mouth and taste the last of the come, his huge hand cradling Tyler’s face like he’s something precious.

Tyler arches into Jamie, who doesn’t move, and falls back against the bed. “Jamie,” he groans, voice raw.

Jamie pushes his hair away from from face and kisses him again. “Don’t worry babe, I got you. I’m going to take care of you,” he promises, and then bites the join where Tyler’s neck and shoulder meet, hard.

“Come on, babe, let’s get your clothes off,” he says, tugging Tyler’s too tight jeans over his hips and sliding his hand into Tyler’s shorts and returning his mouth to Tyler’s neck. Jamie’s hand is too dry and his grip is firmer than Tyler likes, and it burns as Jamie jacks him hard. Tyler struggles against him, but Jamie only pushes him firmer against the bed, bites the bruise forming on his neck and grips him tighter, and Tyler falls back against the bed.

“Do you like his, baby?” Jamie asks. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes, God, yes, please,” Tyler moans, twisting under Jamie.

"Wanna come, baby?" Jamie whispers in his ear.

Tyler nods, too desperate and turned on to manage actual words.

Jamie tightens his grip around Tyler’s dick and speeds up his hand. "Can you wait a little? Just a few minutes. Can you take this for a few more minutes?"

Tyler chokes back a sob and presses his face into Jamie’s neck.

Jamie runs his hand through Tyler’s hair, gentle this time. "You can do it, baby. Just five more minutes. You can take it. You've been so good tonight. Just a little more."

"K, k," Tyler gasps and lets himself go, floating through the sensation of Jamie's hand on his dick and mouth against his neck and entire body pushing him back into the bed. He’s not sure how much time has passed when Jamie tugs at his hair. 

"You can come now, babe. You did so good. You can come."

Tyler comes with a sob and buries his face in Jamie's neck while Jamie gently rubs his back, still whispering, "You did so good, Segs. So good. So proud of you."

Eventually Tyler comes back to himself, still curled into Jamie’s chest. Jamie’s rubbing his back with one hand, just tiny circles, and is reading something on his phone, his chin resting against Tyler’s head. Tyler moves to untangle himself, he hadn't meant to lose track of time, but Jamie just pulls him back against his chest.

“Are you thirsty?” he asks. “Can I get you anything?”

Tyler shakes his head and lets his hand curl around Jamie’s bicep. “Stay?” he asks, embarrassed, but he doesn’t want to be alone while he still felt so untethered.

Jamie strokes his head and kisses his forehead. "Of course," he says, and pulls the blankets up around them as Tyler yawns contently into Jamie’s neck.

“I like snow days. We should have them more often.”


End file.
